


Daddy's Baby

by bookcuddler



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookcuddler/pseuds/bookcuddler
Summary: Seonghwa has a little fun after teaching those beneath him where their place is.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 50





	Daddy's Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I literally couldn't get this idea out of my head so here we are, enjoy

Anyone who knew Seonghwa knew he was a calculated man, never taking risk and always looking at every angle. There was very little that could get Seonghwa to go off his calculated plans and lose his temper. HOWEVER that didn’t mean there weren’t things that pissed him the FUCK off. 

Sitting here in this club watching said business partner oggle over HIS queen, that was a major way to piss him off. It was natural to meet up in a club, it was sort of a tradition to cycle each gang leader’s club as a sign of peace and show no sign of ill will towards each other. It was Seonghwa’s turn and needless to say he was going to fucking kill this man if he didn’t stop eyefucking his lover. He couldn’t blame the poor soul, Honjoong didn’t make it easy for them, looking like that on the stage. The satin red dress hugging him in all the right,boldly separating him from the rest of the dancers, the gold chain garter hugging his honey thighs. Hongjoong smiled as he slid down the pole, happy to catch Seonghwa’s attention. He played with the men in the audience as he kept his eyes on Seonghwa, blowing kisses his way as grinded on them. 

“ What I’d give to take that one home” the comment caught everyone’s attention. The man was just a lackey, probably there to escort his leader but it was obvious he didn’t know his place. Seonghwa would easily solve that problem. He looked at the fellow leader, who only gave him a nod, the approval to show the lackey his place. 

“ He’s quite the beauty isn’t he?” he could only laugh as he agreed, telling of all the things he would with Hongjoong. The strained smile on Seonghwa’s face seemed unnoticeable to the man. Seonghwa could hear his own men trying to hide their snicker, obvious to everyone in the room, except the poor soul standing in the room. 

“ San, why don’t you go get him?” San tried to hold back the laugh but did as he was told. It wasn’t long before San came back with Hongjoong in tow. Hongjoong immediately raced to Seonghwa's side, straddling him and putting his ass on display to the rest of the leaders. 

“ Hi daddy” Hongjoong giggled as he grinded into Seonghwa’s lap. Seonghwa smiled watching the lackey oggle his lover in his lap. Hongjoong giggled as Seonghwa grabbed his ass. 

“ Baby, why don’t you show our lovely guest what it’s like to play with you?” Seonghwa jokes, slapping Hongjoong’s ass one more time as he got up to take the lackey by the hand, like a pig to the slaughterhouse. Seonghwa would let the man play as they finished their council meeting and then he’d shoot a bullet right through his eyes if he was feeling pitiful. The meeting doesn’t take long, they never do, and he soon finds himself talking with the lackey’s gang leader. 

“ I’m afraid I’m going to have to make an example of your friend” Seonghwa tries to be as cordial as possible, but the fellow leader just laughs. 

“ Go ahead, I’ve been meaning to do so myself. Don’t kill him, I’d like to do that myself” the two leader laughed to themselves as Seonghwa left to deal with business. San led him to the room the pair was in and wasn’t surprised by what he saw, that didn’t mean he wasn’t angry by the sight. 

Hongjoong was straddling the man’s lap, grinding down on his crotch. Said man was trying to whisper something into his ear, but Hongjoong only smiled before changing his position. He wouldn’t let him, pulling Hongjoong closer into his lap, reaching under the dress to feel him up. Hongjoong tried to push him away but, but it only forced the dress up higher as the man tried to pull down his underwear. 

“ Well, don’t you look like you’re enjoying yourself”Seonghwa held his anger at bay, the man smirked as Hongjoong finally got off of his lap trying to straighten out his dress. Hongjoong held Seonghwa's waist, trying to hide his smile on Seonghwa's shoulder. 

“ Did he treat you well, baby?” Hongjoong pouted as he shook his head no. 

“ I’m sorry to hear that baby. Why don’t you let San take you home, I’ll be home soon, baby” As soon as Hongjoong was out of the room, Seonghwa shot the man in the shoulder. The lackey screamed in pain trying to hold his shoulder, but the next bullet went through his other hand. Walking up to the man, Seonghwa pressed his fingers into his gun wounds a dark laugh hearing the man scream in pain. 

“ I’m not going to kill you, your boss wants to do that. However, you honestly thought you come here and do as you please and you have obviously been mistaken” Seonghwa got up, hearing the door open to reveal the right hand man of the other leader. 

“ Don’t make too much of a mess” they nodded their heads before closing the door, he screamed louder as he walked away. 

  
  
  


Hongjoong didn’t have to wait long for Seonghwa to come home. Hongjoong only took off his shoes, high heels hurt but he looked so cute in them, waiting on the couch for said man to come home. He liked the thought of Seonghwa punishing people for looking at him in such disgusting ways. Hongjoong started touching himself to the thought, putting pressure on the buttplug he prepared for tonight. His gentle moans were what greeted Seonghwa, along with the sight of him playing with himself. The straps of his dress have fallen off his shoulder as he sits up on the couch. 

“ Hi daddy” Hongjoong giggled as Seonghwa came to sit on the couch, pulling him close by his tiny waist. 

“ Are you playing without me, baby?” Seonghwa didn’t give him a chance to respond, devouring his lips, pulling Hongjoong into his lap. He swallows Hongjoong’s moans as he harshly grabs his ass, to feel his bare ass against his hand. He pushed his thumb against his entrance, pushing the plug harder as Hongjoong grinded down on him. 

“ Were you getting ready for me baby?” Hongjoong nodded his head, grinding down even harder as Seonghwa played with the toy. He moaned as Seonghwa pulled out the toy, replacing it with his fingers. Hongjoong hid his face in his shoulder as he rocked his ass on Seonghwa’s fingers. Seonghwa pulled the dress down, the red fabric piling around his waist. Hongjoong started kissing his neck, leading up to him biting his ear. 

“ I want more, daddy. Wanna feel your touch instead of that man’s” Seonghwa flipped them so Hongjoong was the one lying on the couch. He hooked his fingers enjoying the sight of the precum leaking and staining his dress. 

“ You want more, baby ? get daddy ready,” he gestured towards his pants, and Hongjoong scrambled to unzip his pants, pulling them down before licking him through his underwear, sucking on him and making his underwear wet.

“ Don’t tease, baby” Seonghwa grabbed Hongjoong by his hair, making him giggle before he pulled down the wet underwear. Seonghwa’s cock stood proudly as Hongjoong licked from his balls to the tip before swallowing the head. He hollowed out his cheeks as he tried to swallow the whole thing, Seonghwa cradling his head as he guided him down. Hongjoong looked him in the eye as he sucked on him, pressing the tip of his tongue on his cock. Seonghwa pulled him off by his hair, his lips swollen and spit all over them. 

“ You ready for me, baby? Ready for my cock?” Hongjoong only nodded as he pulled Seonghwa’s jacket and shirt off. 

“ I’m ready for daddy” Hongjoong sat down back on the couch, pulling his legs to his chest. Seonghwa kissed him hard as he positioned himself to Hongjoong’s entrance. They moaned into each other’s mouth as he pushed in. 

“ How are you so tight baby?” he started to thrust into him small, to ease into it.

“ Because it’s only for daddy” Hongjoong pull him closer, forcing him deeper into him. Gentle thrust became rough as Seonghwa heard Hongjoong’s moans, pushing his legs closer to his chest. The couch soon began banging against the wall as well, the sound making Hongjoong bring him closer. He couldn’t take his eyes off of the way Seonghwa thrusted into him. Seonghwa pulled out only to force Hongjoong on his knees before thrusting back in, holding him by the dress to keep him in place. Seonghwa thrust became harsher wanting to hear Hongjoong moan. Hongjoong forced himself up, and forced Seonghwa on his back. He turned to him, kissing him deeply as he moved his hips. Hongjoong’s hands moved to Seonghwa’s chest touching his abs as he bounced on his cock. Seonghwa sat up, placing hickies on Hongjoong’s neck before he moved to his nipples, biting and sucking on them. 

“ Daddy, can I cum?” Hongjoong’s cock was an angry red as he slowed down, placing kisses on Seonghwa’s neck. 

“ Cum for me baby, cum for daddy” Seonghwa held Hongjoong by the waist letting him thrust up into him. Hongjoong’s high pitched moan filled the room as he came on Seonghwa’s stomach. Hongjoong held onto Seonghwa’s shoulders as his thrust became harsher, chasing his own release. He placed a harsh hickey on Hongjoong neck as he came into him, Hongjoong’s light giggle at the feeling making him thrust his cum deeper into him. 

“ Thank you, daddy” Hongjoong voice sounded airy, as if still high from the sex.

“ You good, baby?” Seonghwa smirked, placing gentle kisses on Hongjoong’s face making him giggle. He gently got off Seonghwa’s lap, Hongjoong picked up the butt plug, before turning back to Seonghwa. 

“ Put it in for me? I wanna feel you all night,” Hongjoong giggled, bending his ass over right into Seonghwa’s face. Seonghwa pressed his thumb to his entrance, smearing the cum that leaked out onto Hongjoong’s ass. He pulled Hongjoong closer by the waist before spreading his cheeks and licking up the cum. He thrusted his tongue in enjoying the sound of Hongjoong’s whining. Seonghwa got up from the couch, picking up Hongjoong as he walked to the bedroom. Hongjoong placing kisses in Seonghwa’s hair.

“ Are we gonna play more, daddy?” Seonghwa pressed him up against the wall, ripping the forgotten dress off. Hongjoong whined as Seonghwa harshly grabbed his cock. 

“ Of course baby, don’t you want more of daddy?” Hongjoong nodded as Seonghwa opened the door to the bedroom, and threw him on the bed. 

“ I love you, daddy” Hongjoong smiled as Seonghwa climbed on top of him, pressing a deep kiss to his lips. 

“ I love you too, baby” 

  
  



End file.
